


One Shots

by superkitten



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Comedy, Gen, spoilers for eps 4x01 and 4x02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkitten/pseuds/superkitten
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots aboutThe Bold Type. If I feel like posting something short, like a random post-ep or missing scene, I'll post it here.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of 4x01 Legends of the Fall Issue, 4x02 #scarlet and 4x03 Marathon - spoilers for those episodes, especially the first two.

"Schedule the meeting with Lauren and the other editors for..." Jacqueline checks the calendar on her phone. Between her oldest son's basketball games and the youngest's tutoring lessons this week, juggling her schedule has become an act worthy of _Cirque du Soleil_. "Thursday at 9:45. Tell them not to be late, it's gonna be short and sweet." 

Short, like her last phone conversation with her husband. 

But hopefully much, much sweeter.

Giving his boss a curt not of acquiescence, Andrew is about to leave her office when he abruptly stops at the door and turns around.

"Oh, RJ called while you were out. Said something about an e-mail he sent you."

The mention of the board director makes Jacqueline internally roll her eyes. "Ok, I'll take a look," she says with an exasperated sigh. "Thank you, Andrew."

When she checks her email, her inbox is empty. Jacqueline frowns before remembering to check her spam folder, where she finds the message. 

**_Subject: FW: FW: VIDEO7S256_O87 Thought you might find this funny_ **

Jacqueline stares incredulously at her screen. 

_RJ Safford is sending her chain emails now?_

As if the roses hadn't been strange enough...

Shaking her head, she makes sure the sound is on on her computer and opens the attachment.

As the video begins playing and Jacqueline watches the grainy, black and white images of an unknown, deserted location, a timestamp ticking away on the bottom right corner of the screen, she immediately assumes she's watching a found footage prank video and braces herself for a jumpscare (having two young sons has taught her a thing or two about that part of the internet culture). Nothing happens in the next few seconds, however, and, more than a little annoyed, she's about to click off the video and call RJ to tell him off for wasting her time like this when there's finally movement on the screen. 

Jacqueline watches a white car pull up and then three figures exit it and run past the camera. Two figures, that is, as one of them stops and stares directly at the camera, pointing at it. A moment later, the other two are back, urgently whispering something to them, the taller one actually turning around and looking at the camera as well, before all three awkwardly scurry out of frame.

This is no prank video. 

This is footage of the break-in at the Piscataway printing plant - more specifically, of Jane, Kat and Sutton breaking into the Piscataway printing plant.

Jacqueline finds the e-mail again, finally reading the message she'd neglected to read earlier--

_"You should've asked for a raise instead._

_-RJ"_

That does it. Laughter bubbles up inside her chest and soon Jacqueline breaks into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. It doesn't take long for a puzzled and slightly concerned Andrew to poke his head at the door. She waves him away as she attempts to control her laughter.

A few moments later, finally composed, Jacqueline replays the video. Shaking her head, she watches the images with a smile of fond exasperation on her face.

Nope, she shouldn't have asked for that raise at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New, old beginnings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 4x01 Legends of the Fall Issue and 4x02 #scarlet! Oh, and 2x07 Betsy - sorta...

Jane has been waiting all day for the perfect time.

Swiveling in her chair and straining her neck, she notes Andrew is still on the phone, where he’s been for the past few minutes - stuck in what she hopes is a long, boring, _distracting_ conversation.

Slowly getting up from her desk, Jane casually walks the steps that take her to Jacqueline’s office, not daring to look in the direction of her assistant’s desk. As she gets closer to her destination she can see her boss walking on her treadmill and is about to raise her hand to knock on the glass—

_“Ahem...“_

_So close._

Jane stops dead on her tracks near the door. Closing her eyes, she fights the urge to stomp a foot in frustration.

“No, Andrew, I don’t have an appointment—“

With a heavy sigh, she turns around to look at him.

Andrew has already abandoned his desk and is approaching her with his customary annoyed expression. When he gets close, however, Jane watches it slowly disappear from his face, and be replaced by a small, goofy smile.

“You know, I— I’ve kinda missed this,” he says then, tilting his head and gesturing between the two of them.

Jane opens her mouth to retort it has only been a few days since he last chewed her out for barging in Jacqueline’s office… and then she remembers how close they both came to losing _her_ for good.

This whole “territorial Jacqueline thing” bonded them… for better or for worse.

“You know what? Me too,” Jane replies with a nod. They stand there, sharing a complicit smile until it suddenly disappears from Andrew’s face.

“Yeah, but next time? Make an appointment.”

*

Maybe it was to show his appreciation for what she did to get Jacqueline reinstated as Editor-in-Chief (no one knows exactly what happened, but everyone knows she and her friends had a hand in it). Maybe it was for old times’ sake, but whatever the case, Andrew “let this one slide” and went back to his desk.

Not that he’d have been able to stop her even if he’d wanted to, of course.

“Jacqueline, do you have a sec?”

“Yeah, come on in,” Jacqueline replies, waving Jane into the office.

She approaches her boss’s treadmill.

“So, what’s up?”

“I, uh…” Jane looks around, trying to think of how to say what she needed to say. “I see everything is… back to normal around here.”

“Yes, yes it is,” Jacqueline says, looking at Jane a little strangely before her eyes flicker around her office admiringly.

“Patrick is gone and you’re back—“ Jane says then, gesturing towards her.

“Mhmmm," Jacqueline mumbles, narrowing her eyes slightly. It’s like her boss can sense her discomfort. It just makes Jane more nervous.

“Well, I was thinking… in the spirit of what’s old is new again—“ as soon as the words leave her mouth, her eyes widen and her voice raises in volume, “Not to say _you’re_ old—“

Jacqueline chuckles softly at that, shaking her head, “Jane—“

“I’d like my old desk back,” she blurts out. "Please." Jacqueline presses a button and comes to a stop on the treadmill. Leaning forward, she gives Jane her full attention.

Jane juts out her chin, her voice gaining strength when she says, “I-I just think… I’ve been uncomfortable long enough." She deserves this, she knows she does.

Jacqueline stands there, looking at her impassively for a long moment, making her sweat bullets.

Then she slowly nods, “Yes, I… I’d say you’ve earned it back.”

Relief washes over Jane who grins from ear to ear.

“I just don’t understand why you like that desk so much,” Jacqueline says as she steps off the machine and makes her way to her own desk.

“Are you kidding? It’s prime real estate,” Jane explains, a glint in her eye. Jacqueline is looking at her strangely again, and before she can ask any questions, Jane is out the door.

She needs to find a box to pack up her old desk.

*

As Jane gets settled at her new, “old” desk, a sense of contentment washes over her. She can hear Andrew rolling Jacqueline’s calls, and all she has to do is swivel in her chair and then she’s looking straight into her office.

She does that just in time to see her boss standing near the door, on her phone. A few moments later she ends the call and looks up, her eyes finding Jane’s.

As they look at each other, Jane gives her a shy, close-lipped smile before swiveling back to face her desk.

She then shoots Jacqueline a text.

_“See? Prime real estate.”_

Sighing, she goes back to putting things away on her desk when she hears Alex’s voice—

“What’s with the new digs?”


End file.
